Nueva vida
by Beth-Carter1
Summary: ¿Y si nada hubiese pasado como en SK? ¿Qué tal si Yoh y Hao fuesen buenos hermanos? ¿Todos pueden ver fantasmas? Ya esta el capitulo 3 arriba y muchas nuevas sorpresas vendran en el capitulo cuatro!
1. El nuevo vecindario

Notas: Aparecen los tres personajes nuevos: Yao, Melody y Nami(los puse por orden de llegada), espero les agrade y... Shaman King es propiedad de Horoyuki Takei  
  
Una nueva vida  
  
Por: Beth Carter  
  
Capitulo 1: El nuevo vecindario  
  
El nuevo vecindario donde vivirian era lindo, pero a ninguno de los dos les agradaba; habían dejado casa, amigos y familiares atras solo por un capricho de su padre, no había nada peor que eso; muchas veces su padre les había comentado de irse a otro lugar, pero nunca fue cierto, hasta ahora  
  
- Ya veran que les encantara este lugar, con el tiempo - El padre de ambos los miro por el retrovisor con la esperanza de animarlos a tener tolerancia con su nueva vida  
  
- Ya te lo dijimos padre, no nos gusta este lugar - Hao miraba distraido por la ventana del carro, vestia con una camisa de manga larga, en color blanco abierta y tenía un pantalon en color rojo con un cinturon de estrellas  
  
- Es bastante molesto mudarnos a otro vecindario, más cuando tu no pasas mucho tiempo con nosotros - Yoh estaba sentado en el otro extremo del asiento trasero, mirando por la otra ventana  
  
- Vamos chicos... ya les dije que mi trabajo me impide pasar tiempo con ustedes, pero es por su bien  
  
- ¿Cual bien?, no sabía que te importaramos - Hao miro a su padre enfadado  
  
- Muchas veces hemos tenido esta platica, me importan, y mucho - el casrro se detubo frente a una casa grande, estilo oriental, como en la que vivian antes con sus abuelos, pero esta era más pequeña.  
  
Yoh y Hao bajaron del carro, días antes habían ayudado a llebar sus muebles y cosas a aquella vivienda, por lo que ahora solo les quedaba entrar en la casa.  
  
- En verdad odio este lugar - Hao entro de mala gana, seguido por Yoh y su padre  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Parece que al fin llegaron - Una chica de cabello negro y ojos violeta los miraba desde el otro lado de la calle  
  
- Tienen un gran poder espiritual - un hombre mayor de ojos rojos y cabello rubio se materializo junto a la chica  
  
- Así debe ser, los Asakura no somos debiles Toshi - ambos siguieron caminando hasta perderse de vista  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La mañana era placentera, aunque ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien la noche anterior. La casa era grande, no tanto como la de sus abuelos, pero estaban comodos. Ambos se vistieron, pues era su primer día de escuela, bajaron las escaleras y el desayuno de los dos estaba servido, aunque su padre se había marchado ya horas antes  
  
- ¿cómo crees que sea nuestra nueva escuela? - Yoh ya estaba terminando su desayuno  
  
- Pues... dudo que sea diferente a la anterior - Hao se levanto de la mesa y tomo su mochila - sera mejor que ya nos vayamos  
  
- Si, esperame - ambos se apresuraron a encaminarse a la escuela  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Dese prisa señorita Yao, no querrá llegar tarde esta vez - una chica de cabello rubio salio desde la casa del frente, pero ninguno de los dos chicos(Hao e Yoh) pudieron distinguir quien le dio esta sujerencia a la chica  
  
- Si, lo se, no me presiones - La chica de cabello rubio vestia con el mismo uniforme que Yoh y Hao(playera blanca y falda o pantalon verde) y llebaba sujetado el cabello con una coleta al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, ambos se quedaron mirandola mientras caminaba, lo cual parecio notar la chica  
  
- ¿les pasa algo?   
  
- No, nada - Yoh, quien siempre tenía facilidad de palabra se le acerco - ¿Vas a ir a la escuela, verdad?  
  
- Si, pero si quiero llegar a tiempo, tengo que darme prisa  
  
- Me llamo Yoh, y el es Hao, mi hermano  
  
- Mucho gusto, me llamo Yao  
  
- Mucho gusto - ambos se miraron y se sonrieron  
  
- Yoh, ya deja de coquetear y date prisa - Hao les llebaba unos 3 metros de adelanto  
  
- si... ¿vienes con nosotros?  
  
- Claro - los tres chicos se fueron corriendo a la escuela  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dentro del salon había unos 12 niños, todos sentados en grupitos de 3 o 4, al parecer todos eran amigables  
  
- No, ya te dije que estas mal Manta - una discusion llamo la atencion de Hao, una chica de cabello negro con ojos verdes estaba discutiendo con un pequeño de cabello rubio - así no debe hacerse  
  
- No, tu eres la que esta mal Melody - ambos parecian enfadados, pero voltearon a ver a Yao cuando se les acerco  
  
- Hola chicos - Yao se sento en el pupitre que estaba frente a Melody - ellos son Hao e Yoh, son nuevos en la escuela  
  
- Mucho gusto - Yoh levanto la mano  
  
- Mucho gusto - Manta y Melody saludaron al mismo tiempo  
  
- Sientense, estos dos asientos estan vasios - Yao señalo dos pupitres, Yoh se sento en la banca que estaba al frente de Manta y Hao tomo el lugar que estaba frente a Yao  
  
- ¡Basta! ¡Dejen de molestarme! - Una chica entro corriendo por la puerta, tenia el cabello rubio, hasta los hombros; detras de ella venían 2 chicos mayores, uno rubio con el cabello corto y uno de cabello negro, con un peinado ridiculo  
  
- Vamos Anna, ¿por qué no nos acusas con tu mami?   
  
- Dejenme en paz Faust, Ryu - Anna se sento en el asiento que estaba junto a Yao  
  
- ¿otra vez te estan molestando?  
  
- No entiendo... no les hice nada  
  
- Es por que tu mamá es la directora y los ah reprobado 2 años por su mala conducta - Melody sonreia tranquilamente(igual que Yoh, ustedes saben)  
  
- Pero esa no es mi culpa - Anna bajo la mirada y estaba apunto de llorar  
  
- ¡No te deprimas Anna! - Yao se levanto de su lugar - ¡Ah! Es verdad, Anna, ellos son Yoh y Hao  
  
- Mucho gusto - Anna los miro detenidamente - oigan, ustedes dos don iguales  
  
- Es que somos gemelos - Hao prefirio no mirarla y mejor decidio sacar un cuaderno y ponerse a escribir  
  
- Eres muy cerrado Hao, deberías cambiar eso - Yao sujeto a Hao por los hombros y le sonrio  
  
- Es mi manera de ser, así que dejame en paz   
  
- Pero a las chicas no nos gusta eso - Melody se rio ampliamente, como acostumbraba hacerlo - deberas cambiar eso o nunca tendras una novia   
  
- ¿Qué? - Hao estaba sorprendido por el comentadio de Melody  
  
- ¡Atención! - Una de las tantas chicas del salon se puso de pie cuando el maestro entro. El maestro era alto, musculoso y llebaba el cabello largo  
  
- Buenos días clase   
  
- Buenos días maestro Silver  
  
- Oigan, ustedes dos deben ser los hermanos Asakura, ¿no es verdad? - Silver, el maestro señalo a Yoh y a Hao  
  
- Si, somos nosotros maestro - Yoh saludo a la Clase y Hao solo se levanto de su pupitre  
  
- Pues, bienvenidos, esperamos les agrade la escuela - en el momento que el maestro termino de hablar la puerta del salón se abrio y entraron 3 chicos muy agitados  
  
- ¡Perdon maestro!  
  
- ¡Fue culpa de Ren, lo juro!  
  
- Lamentamos llegar tarde Maestro, es que Horo Horo se durmio  
  
- Lyserg, Horo Horo, Ren, esta es la 3a vez en esta semana - Silver cerro la puerta del salón - no quiero que se repita de nuevo  
  
- Si maestro - los tres contestaron mientras iban a sus lugares. Lyserg se sento detras de Anna, Ren se sento delante de Anna y Horo Horo se sento delante de Yoh  
  
- Pasamos por ti esta mañana Yao, pero tu querida lagartija nos dijo que habías salido antes - Ren miraba a Yao enfadado  
  
- Si, a ver si aprendes a habisar  
  
- Por tu culpa llegamos tarde  
  
- Disculpenme chicos, es que... ah... ¿Ya les presente a Yoh y a Hao?   
  
- Mucho gusto  
  
- Hola  
  
- Que tal - Lyserg se le quedo viendo a Hao  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El patio de la escuela era grandisimo, había muchos estudiantes jugando, pero ninguno de los amigos de Yao se separaba de ella en ningun momento, y como era la primera amiga de Yoh y de Hao decidieron quedarse con ella ese día  
  
- así que vienen de lejos - Melody estaba comiendo su almuerso, todos estaban sentados debajo de un arbol  
  
- si, así es  
  
- ¡Señorito Ren! - la voz de un hombre mayor se escucho cerca  
  
- ¿Qué es eso? - Hao se levanto de su lugar  
  
- ¿Lo escuchaste? - Ren se sorprendio  
  
- si, yo también lo escuche - Yoh miro a Ren  
  
- ¡Lo sabía! - Yao también se levanto - ¡Ustedes dos también pueden ver fantasmas!  
  
- ¡¿QUE?! - una exclamación general extraño a Yoh y a Hao  
  
- ¿Estas loca? - Melody miraba a Yao desconcertada  
  
- Es poscible - Lyserg miraba a Hao - desde que los saludamos senti una presencia extraña proveniente de ese chico  
  
- Si, es verdad - Ren apoyo la teoria de Yao  
  
- Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo - Anna se levanto y saco una pequeña daga en color rojo - ¡Amidamaru! (¡No me reclamen!) - El espiritu de un antiguo samurai aparecio delante de Anna, solo Hao e Yoh se sorprendieron  
  
- ¡Yo te apoyo! - Melody también se levanto - ¡Sheira! - Ahora era una sacerdotiza vestida de blando la que aparecia delante de el grupo de chicos  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahh!!! - Yoh se quedo sorprendido - ¡¿Qué es eso?!  
  
- Es un angel, ¿no lo notas? - Hao miro a Yoh decepcionado - claro que podemos ver fantasmas  
  
- ¡Lo sabía! - Yao asintio con la cabeza - ¡Quizá ahora podamos hacer el exorcismo de esa casa!  
  
- Pero... Yao... - Manta bajo la mirada - ¿olvidas a Natsumi?   
  
- Lo se... - Yao prefirio sentarse - Lo se...  
  
- ¿Quién es Natsumi? - Hao noto que todos habían tomado una actitud pesimista  
  
- Ella es una amiga nuestra, pero esta en su casa reposando, tubimos un serio enfrentamiento con un espiritu hace poco... - Yao bajo el rostro y todos se quedaron callados  
  
Continuara...  
  
Dejen Reviews, ¡Porfa!   
  
Ah, por cierto, Nami chan, claro que me gustaria ser tu amiga(lo lamento mi no poder responder correos... ¡-¡) 


	2. ¿Una chica que vive sola?

Una nueva vida  
  
Por: Beth Carter  
  
Capitulo 2: Una chica que vive sola  
  
- ¿Quién es Natsumi? - Hao noto que todos habían tomado una actitud pesimista  
  
- Ella es una amiga nuestra, pero esta en su casa reposando, tubimos un serio enfrentamiento con un espiritu hace poco... - Yao bajo el rostro y todos se quedaron callados  
  
- ¿Cómo que un enfrentamiento? - Yoh aun no comprendía  
  
- Pues, verás; nosotros no solo podemos hablar con fantasmas - Lyserg tomo la palabra - también podemos convivir con ellos gracias a nuestro poder espiritual, pero no todos los espiritus que hay en este mundo son buenos  
  
- Eso es verdad; nosotros también nos dedicamos a erradicar de este mundo a los espiritus malos  
  
pero... eso nos trajo problemas hace unos días  
  
- Nami Chan resulto dañada - Ren interrumpio a Yao - ¡Eso nunca voy a perdonarlo! - El espiritu de un antiguo guerrero aparecio tras Ren  
  
- Si, una de nuestras compañeras resulto dañada - Horo Horo también bajo la mirada - aunque... con ustedes dos aquí puede ser que nuestra suerte cambie  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Hao, Hao - Hao sentia como alguien le daba unos toqesitos en el hombro, pero no alcanzó a ver quién era - Haoo   
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - Hao se levanto de su asiento  
  
- Ya es hora de irnos - Yoh estaba algo desesperado  
  
- ¿qué? - Hao no entendia aun  
  
- Llebamos 15 min de retraso por que te dormiste Hao - Yao estaba sentada en la mesaque estaba frente a Hao  
  
- ¿ah? - Hao miro a su alrededor, ninguno de los estudiantes quedaba en el salón, a excepción de Yoh, Yao, Ren, Melody y el  
  
- Vamos, ya levantate Hao, iremos a ver a Nami Chan el día de hoy - Melody le sonreia alegremente  
  
- Ah, si - Hao se levanto de mala gana y los 5 chicos se encaminaron a casa de Natsumi  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El edificio frente al que estaban parados era muy alto, unos 10 pisos, todos se acercaron, Ren toco el timbre número 704. El departamento al que entraron estaba en uno de los pisos más altos y tenía una vista espectacular, era pintoresco, bastante alegre y se escuchaban unos cascabeles en todo momento   
  
- Por favor, pasen - una chica no muy alta de cabello café y ojos en color casi miel los miraba desde la puerta abierta del departamento  
  
- Nami chan... - Ren la miro tiernamente - no deberías estar levantada...  
  
- Ya me siento mejor Ren Kun - Nami le sonrio a Ren y este solo camino dentro del departamento junto con todos los demás. Dentro del departamento estaba el fantasma de una sacerdotiza, al parecer el espiritu acompañante de Nami  
  
- Me alegra que ya te sientas bien Nami - Yao hablaba desde la cosina, pues se había ofrecido, junto a Melody a preparar el té  
  
- Gracias Yao - Nami estaba sentada en el sillon, llebaba una pijama en color rosa claro, con los bordes en color morado y de cuello alto, estaba muy palida y parecía muy enferma. Sentado junto a ella estaba Ren, un poco sonrojado  
  
- Nami, se me ah olvidado - Yao se sento en el sillon más grande(estaba frente a Nami y frente a Ren) - ellos son Yoh y Hao, se mudaron frente a mi casa, también tienen la habilidad de ver fantasmas  
  
- osea que... ¿también son shamanes? - Nami miro a ambos con su habitual sonrisa  
  
- ¿Shamanes? - Hao miraba atento a Nami. De pronto sono el teléfono  
  
- Permitanme un momento - Nami se levanto y fue a contestar el telefono que estaba dentro de otra habitación  
  
- ¿qué es eso? - Hao se levanto del sillon en el que estaba sentado pues se había percatado de un pequeño destello en color rosa que estaba en el balcon del departamento  
  
- ¿Eso?... Es el gatito de Nami, Mony - Yao sonrio ampliamente  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Los dos chicos Asakura estaban ya en su casa, hace unas cuantas horas habían regresado del departamento de Natsumi, al parecer ella vivia sola, pues su padre estaba en inglaterra trabajando, y su madre vivia en egipto devido, también a su trabajo. Segun habían entendido el accidente que había tenido Nami fue por culpa de un espiritu muy fuerte, ninguno de los 8 chicos presentes pudo contra el por lo que todos habían resultado heridos, pero en especial Nami  
  
- ¿Hao? - Yoh estaba sentado en la mesa hacíendo la tarea - ¿de verdad crees que podamos ayudarles?   
  
- Supongo, después de todo, podemos ver fantasmas  
  
- Eso es verdad... ¿por que crees que podamos hacer eso?  
  
- Quizá sea por mamá... tu sabes que ella era una sacerdotiza muy poderosa - Hao encendio la televisión y se quedo mirandola hasta que se durmieron  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cuando Yao salio de su casa Yoh y Hao ya estaban afuera de su puerta esperandola impacientes  
  
- Ya te habías tardado - Hao le sonrio(ustedes saben, su sonrisa malevola de siempre)  
  
- Perdonen, es que mi hermana se tardo con mi almuerso, pero vamonos que se nos hace tarde  
  
- ¡Señorita Yao! - un dragon de unos 3 metros de largo salio de la casa, era rojo y tenía los ojos en tono violeta - Señorita Yao, espereme  
  
- ¿pasa algo Geiki?   
  
- ¿Quién es el? - Yoh y Hao parecian muy sorprendidos  
  
- Ah, discupen, Geiki es mi espiritu acompañante, es el dragon de la luz  
  
- Mucho gusto - Geiki hizo lo que parecía ser una reverencia  
  
- Igualmente  
  
- Señorita Yao, permitame acompañarla el día de hoy a la escuela, los demás espiritus iran también  
  
- Claro que puedes venir  
  
Los tres chicos y el dragon de Yao iban caminando tranquilamente hacía la escuela, Yoh y Hao, que no estaban acostumbrados a ir acompañados por un fantasma creían raro que nadie en la calle volteara a verlos  
  
- Tranquilos, los humanos normales no pueden ver fantasmas  
  
- Lo sabemos Yao, no somos tontos - Hao fruncio el seño  
  
- así te ves lindo Hao - Yao entro por la puerta principal de la escuela junto a Yoh y a Geiki mientras que Hao se quedo parado un poco sonrojado  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El día en la escuela había sido normal, a excepción del receso, pues todos los espiritus de los chicos, una hada rosa, un pequeño niñito con una hoja, un antiguo guerrero, un samurai antiguo, dos sacerdotizas, el dragon de Yao y un habitante del japon antiguo, habían estado organizado una junta en la que decidieron reunirse ese mismo día, en la casa de Natsumi para planear otro "ataque" al espiritu que les había ganado; así que Hao e Yoh se dispusieron a salir de su casa y encontrarse con Yao  
  
- Toca la puerta - Yoh estaba parado detras de Hao, ambos vestian una camisa abierta con un pantalon, solo que en color diferente, pues Hao estaba vestido de Blanco y rojo respectivamente e Yoh estaba vestido de blanco y azul(recuerden que el pantalon verde es de la escuela)  
  
- Ya voy - Hao toco el timbre varias veces, hasta que Yao salio  
  
- Disculpen la tardanza - Yao tenía un paliacate en la cabeza en color negro que estaba amarrado a la cola de caballo que llebaba, también vestia un sueter rojo, encima un vestido en color negro y unas calcetas largas arriba de la rodilla en color rojo también y sus zapatos en color negro  
  
  
  
Los 3 chicos y el espiritu de Yao se dirijieron hacía el departamento de Natsumi. Cuando llegaron ya todos estaban ahí. Melody llebaba un paliacate blanco en el cuello con una playera en color celeste y un pantalón azul marino; Manta vestia un pantalon negro con una chamarra también en color negro; Lyserg llebaba una especie de capa verde sobre una camisa en color azul cielo y un pantalon de un azul más obscuro; Anna tenía un vestido negro muy parecido al de Yao con un collar azul conlgando del cuello y un paliacate rojo en la cabeza; Ren llebaba un traje estilo chino negro con los arreglos en tono dorado; Horo Horo llebaba una chamarra azul con adornos negros y rojos y un short negro y Natsumi llebaba una blusa naranja de cuello alto con mangas largas y una falda negra hasta las rodillas con unas botas en el mismo color de su blusa.  
  
- Ya se habían tardado - Melody los saludo cuando abrio la puerta, su espiritu acompañante era una bella sacerdotiza antigua vestida de color blanco  
  
- Lamentamos la tardanza - Yao entro primero, seguida por los dos chicos de cabello negro y su dragon rojo  
  
- Bienvenidos - Nami los saludo con su acostumbrada sonrisa.  
  
Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde cuando terminaron de hablar, aun había un poco de sol cuando Lyserg, Manta, Anna y Horo Horo salieron. Los que se quedaron decidieron cenar ahí. Las pizzas llegaron rapido y todos estaban felices  
  
- por cierto - Melody interrumpio su comida - ¿cuales van a ser sus espiritus acompañantes?  
  
- ¿Ah? - Yoh volteo a verla - ¿espiritus acompañantes?  
  
- Si, es verdad, necesitan uno, que sea fuerte  
  
- ¿por qué no vamos al cementerio uno de estos días?  
  
- Sería buena idea Ren Kun - Nami abrazo a Ren y este se sonrojo bastante - Perdon - Nami regreso a su lugar al darse cuenta que todos la miraban  
  
- Bueno, vayamos... ¡Hoy en la noche! - Yao se levanto de su lugar; Ren, Natsumi y Melody asintieron  
  
Continuara... 


	3. Un espiritu para cada uno

Una nueva vida  
  
Por: Beth Carter  
  
Capitulo 3: Un espiritu para cada uno  
  
La noche era clara, la luna y las estrellas resplandecían más que nunca, aquella colina era hermosa, si quitamos el hecho de que era un cementerio  
  
- Hao... tengo frio - Yoh parecia un bebé al hacer pucheros  
  
- ¡Qué Lindo! ¡Qué lindo! - Melodi abrazo a Yoh y este se sonrojo al instante - ¡Perdon!, es que fue irresistible, ¡te veias muy lindo!  
  
- Descuida Melody - Yoh seguia sonriendo  
  
- Tu hermano es muy lindo - Yao estaba sentada junto a Hao sobre una tumba  
  
- ¿lindo? yo diria que es debil, siempre ah sido así  
  
- Pero, tu también eres lindo ¿eso te hace debil? - Hao se sonrojo levemente al escuchar las palabras de Yao  
  
- no... Yao... tu... - Hao se sonrojo bastante - tu tambien... me pareces linda - Yao se sonrojo también  
  
- ¡Ya llegamos! - Nami subia corriendo la colina con Ren detras de ella  
  
- Disculpen, es que Jun no me dejaba salir  
  
- No importa, que bueno que ya llegaron - Yao volteo rapidamente a verlos  
  
- Bueno, ¿ya se decidieron?  
  
- No, ni siquiera hemos empezado - Melody estaba sentada junto a Yoh sobre el piso  
  
- ¿por qué?  
  
- Hay Ren, hasta la pregunta es tonta; las únicas que pueden invocar espiritus así son Anna y Nami, yo no veo a Anna ¿por qué crees que sea?  
  
- No me hables así Yao - Ren saco su lanza - puedo hacerte mucho daño  
  
- Jeje... - Yao paso de lado a Ren - si, claro  
  
- Ren Kun, no te ves bien haciendo corajes - Nami seguia a los demás  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El hambiente en aquel lugar era frio, las nubes estaban dispersas y el cielo se podia observar desde la ventana  
  
- Es extraño, señorita Asou - Aquel hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos rojos miraba a la pequeña de ojos violeta sentada frente a el  
  
- No lo es Toshi - Asou llebaba un vestido largo en tonos violetas, con unos guantes negros; estaba sentada en una especie de trono tapizado de negro y a su lado estaba un hombre con una gran joroba - ¡Lapayoyo!   
  
- ¿Si señorita? - la voz del hombre jorobado era aspera  
  
- Quiero que lo traigas, ¡En este instante!  
  
- Pero, señorita - el ayudante Lapayoyo(de cariño le diremos "Yoyo") miro preocupado a Asou - ¿cree que sea bueno ahora?, ya es muy tarde, mejor en la mañana  
  
- ¡Lo quiero ahora! ¡Traeme mi chocolatote!  
  
- Ama Asou... me referia a... usted sabe, los hermanos Asakura - Toshi miro fijamente a Asou  
  
- Lo se - Asou dio un gran sorbo a su chocolatote - debemos apoderarnos de ese espiritu cuanto antes(¡Esto va en honor a Rika Chan!, ¡mi hermanita! y a mi querido Toshi...¡No olvides que Kukuri te quiere!)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- No, yo creo que eso no esta bien - Nami miraba a Yoh   
  
- ¿por qué no? - Yoh tenia las manos sobre la tumba de un antiguo doctor muerto hace ya mucho tiempo  
  
- Pues, veras Yoh, no es bueno que estes parado en ese sitio por que estan las flores - Melodi señalaba un ramo de flores depositadas justo debajo del pie de Yoh  
  
- ¡¡Perdon!! - Yoh se levanto rapidamente y fue a sentarse junto a Ren  
  
- ¿aun no lo has decidido? - Ren lo miro de reojo  
  
- no, me es muy dificil - Yoh bajo la mirada decepcionado - pero al parecer mi hermano ya escogio al suyo - Delante de el se encontraban Hao, Yao y un (¡Enorme Pikachu de 2 metros! [Kukuri: Eh... Beth, esto es Shaman King, no Pokémon] cierto... Disculpen n_nU)león que parecía estar hecho de hielo y medía no menos de 1.5 metros  
  
- ¡Yoh! - Melody lo jalo de brazo - lo encontre, ¡el espiritu perfecto para ti! - ambos se apresuraron a dirijirse hacia donde Melody señalaba, en el piso, junto a Natsumi había una criaturita muy linda, de un aspecto docil pero misterioso, era color azúl semi transparente (debido obviamente a que es un fantasma) con ojos en color plateado que miraban atentos a Yoh, más que nada parecía un gatito hecho de vapor con vista penetrante  
  
- ¡Es hermoso! - Yoh corrio hacia el "gatito", quien dio un pequeño gruñido; el gato(qué medía como 40 cm) se paro justo frente a Yao   
  
- la familia Asakura te traera grandes desgracias, en especial aquél chico - dijo señalando a Hao, que lo miraba desaprovatoriamente - el gato volvio a darse la vuelta y se detubo frente a Yoh solo para comenzar a Mauyar   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yao aun no comprendía lo que el espiritu de Yoh le había dicho hacia unos días, además de que cuando le preguntaron que quiso decir parecia ser solo un pequeño gato sin nada extraño...  
  
- ¿Yao? - Hao la miraba preocupado(¡Ah! Mi lindo Hao ¡-¡) - ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
- Si, no te preocupes Hao - Yao le sonrio tiernamente y Hao se sonrojo  
  
- Hao, ¿podrias acompañarme por las bebidas? - Yoh estaba parado en la estancia de su casa, Yao y Lyserg habían ido por un trabajo de equipo que habían dejado en la escuela y que minutos antes habían terminado  
  
- si, ya voy - Hao e Yoh salieron de la sala dejando a Yao y a Lyserg solos  
  
- ¿de verdad crees que sean de confiar? - Lyserg miro a Yao   
  
- la verdad no lo se - Yao bajo la mirada - me gustaria pensar que si pero...  
  
- ¿también has escuchado de la familia Asakura? - Lyser se puso bastante serio  
  
- si... - Yao miro a Lyserg preocupada - ella era su madre...  
  
- Lo se - Lyserg miro hacia el jardin - esa mujer era - Yao silencio a Lyserg en el momento que Yoh y Hao abrieron la puerta y entraron con unos refrescos y unas papas fritas  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- no lo entiendo... - Hao golpeo la mesa en la que estaba sentado - ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!   
  
- Hao... - Yao lo miro sonriente - es que tienes la hoja al reves; es ovbio que no vas a entender un examen si esta al reves  
  
- Señor Asakura, señorita Shibuya ¿quieren compartir con toda la clase su interesante platica? - El profesor Silver se paro al lado de ambos  
  
- No profesor - Yao lo miro  
  
- ¿y usted? - Silver miro a Hao  
  
- La verdad profesor... queria decirle que se ve muy mal con esa ridicula pluma en la cabeza - Hao comenzo a reirse  
  
- Suficiente, se van ahora mismo a la dirección - ambos salieron de mala gana hacia el pasillo  
  
- ¿tenías que burlarte? - Yao caminaba al lado de Hao algo molesta  
  
- Bueno, tienes que admitir que es verdad  
  
- Pues... si, pero aun así por tu culpa nos van a reprovar  
  
- Ya, no te enfades - Hao le sonrio al momento que la puerta de la dirección se abria  
  
- ¡Disculpen! - La chica que acababa de salir de la dirección tenia el cabello largo en color negro y los ojos de color violeta, acababa de chocar contra Hao  
  
- No te preocupes - Hao le cedio el paso y la chica se fue caminando por donde ellos venian -¿te pasa algo Yao?  
  
- Ella... - Yao la miraba desconcertada mientras la chica daba vuelta en la esquina - ella tiene... un gran poder espiritual....  
  
- ¿Se les ofrece algo? - Una mujer alta de cabello rubio miraba Hao y a Yao desde la dirección  
  
- Si profesora - Yao parecio despertar de su trance y volteo a ver a la mujer de ojos violetas  
  
- Ah, Yao, eres tu - La mujer les abrio paso dentro de la dirección a ambos  
  
- Profesora Shalona, el maestro Silver nos anulo el examen debido a que estabamos hablando  
  
- No te preocupes por eso Yao, yo me encargo  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pasaron algunos días; la chica nueva se llamaba Asou, era amable, sonriete y muy divertida, todos se llebaban muy bien con ella, pero a Yao siempre le parecio que había algo extraño. El día que decidieron ir al fin a aquella casa Hao e Yoh estaban muy nerviosos, pues no se imaginaban que clase de espiritu sería. La noche estaba nublada, las nubes en el cielo no permitian ver las estrellas y poco a poco la lluvia fue cayendo  
  
- Aquí es - Yao se quedo parada frente a una recidencia antigua, muy grande pero se notaba que había estado abandonada durante mucho tiempo  
  
- ¿estan todos listos para entrar? - Lyserg levanto su pendulo - ¡Morphin! - al instante aquella hada rosita se posesiono del cristal  
  
- ¡Amidamaru! - Anna saco una espada de samurai  
  
- ¡Basón!  
  
- ¡Tsuky! - Ren y Nami sacaron al mismo tiempo una lanza grande y una pequeña daga de obsidiana que al instante de la poseción se convirtio en un baculo del tamaño de Natsumi  
  
- ¡Sheira!  
  
- ¡Moske!  
  
- ¡Kororo! - Melody, Manta y Horo Horo también hicieron sus respectivas posesiones, todas igual de impresionantes  
  
- ¡Geiki! - Yao levanto una especie de medallon, el cual se transformo en una lanza(parecida a la de Ren, pero con una cuchilla a cada lado) de color negro  
  
- ¡Haku! - Hao trono los dedos y en seguida su espiritu acompañante se poseciono de los aretes de estrella tan extravagantes que tenia  
  
- ¡Zen! - el espiritu acompañante de Yoh salto directamente a su pecho y se posesiono del collar que llebaba  
  
- Es hora de entrar - Nami levanto su baculo - Espiritus del otro mundo... denos la fuerza  
  
- Espiritus del otro mundo permitanos pasar  
  
- Yao... - Yoh le susurro al oido- ¿qué estan haciendo Natsumi y Anna?  
  
- La casa esta protegida por una especie de sello mistico... no podemos entrar hasta que ellas terminen  
  
- ¡Por la fuerza que nuestros antepasados nos otorgan las puertas de esta casa se abriran! - al instante que Nami y Anna terminaron de decir esto, las puertas de la casa se abrieron de par en par y una fuerte luz cego los ojos de todos  
  
Continuara... 


End file.
